Still Hinata-chan !
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Sekuel Say It, Hinata-chan ! / Ga bisa bikin summary


**Still Hinata-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekuel dari **Say It, Hinata-chan !**

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul _Say It, Marin-chan !_

Cerita **hampir / persis** dengan yang aslinya, hanya kuubah ceritanya sedikit.

.

Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Obayashi Miyuki

Rated : T

Chara : Hyuga Hinata x Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : OOC banget, TYPO(s), EYD, AU, cerita **hampir / persis** dengan yang aslinya.

Dedicated for Eternal Love For SasuHina event ^^

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

 **Ga Suka ? Ya jangan baca... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Still Hinata-chan~**

 **.**

 **HINATA POV**

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, perempuan cantik yang disukai semua orang di kota ini. Aku sangatlah percaya diri di depan semua orang, tapi kalau dihadapannya aku tidak bisa bersikap dengan wajar. Ya, di depan Sasuke-kun aku langsung salah tingkah, dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Tapi, karena kejadian waktu itu..

 _FlashbackOn_

"G-gomen Hinata-san. Sebagai permintaan maafku, apa kau.. mau ikut menonton konser Oozu nanti ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bo-bo-boleh saja. Karena kau yang memaksa. Tapi jangan punya harapan macam-macam ya, aku cuma mau pergi karena kau yang memaksa." kataku percaya diri.

"Eh ?! Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari minggu di taman ya." kata Sasuke kikuk.

 _Flashback Off_

.

Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau aku sangat senang waktu ditawari seperti itu. Tapi semuanya sangat kacau, di hari Minggu, aku sangat kebingungan mencari baju yang cocok sampai-sampai telat 1 jam, lalu aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan nanti akan melakukan apa saja bersama Sasuke-kun dan yang terjadi adalah aku ketiduran saat menonton konser Oozu bersama Sasuke-kun... Uhhh, malunya aku...

 **END HINATA POV**

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Hari Minggu di taman sesuai perjanjian dan setelah menonton konser Oozu..

"Eh ? Bukankah itu Hinata-chan dengan Sasuke-kun ? Apa mereka sedang kencan ?" ucap Shizune.

"Ah, ya itu mereka. Masa sih mereka jadian ?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang kita jadian ? Cuma nonton konser aja, kok." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ah, kalau begitu Hinata-chan suka sama Sasuke-kun ya ?" tanya Shizune.

"Kata siapa ? Aku kan cuma mau ngerjain Sasuke-kun aja. Hahahahaha." kata Hinata berbohong.

"Oh, gitu..." kata Sasuke singkat.

.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke.. Jadi kau dipermainkan Hinata-chan ?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah." kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Sudah pasti kamu dikerjain Sasuke, Hinata-chan kan perempuan paling cantik di sekolah ini, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia serius sama kamu." kata Shikamaru.

"Saking cantiknya, banyak murid sekolah lain yang sengaja datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatnya. Kasian sekali kau Sasuke. Hahaha." ujar Shikamaru lagi.

'Dasar teman Sasuke-kun ! Bicara sembarangan di hadapan Sasuke-kun. Huh !' inner Hinata.

"Ah, berisik kau Shikamaru. Terus terang aku terpukul sih." kata Sasuke jujur.

"Lagipula kalaupun dia suka padaku, tidak mungkin kan dia terlambat lebih dari 10 menit di kencan pertama. Lalu dia juga tidur di saat kencan. Payah sekali." kata Sasuke lagi.

JEDEERR

'Payah.. Sasuke-kun bilang aku payah..' inner Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Sedang apa diam di depan pintu ? Kenapa tidak masuk ?" tanya Ino yang melihat Hinata sedang diam saja di depan pintu kelas.

"Sssttt... Ino-chan diam.." kata Hinata berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"I-itu..."

GREEKKK

"Hinata-san ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke yang mendengar keributan di depan kelas.

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun. I-itu..."

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Shikamaru ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"T-tidak. Untuk apa aku mendengar pembicaraanmu ?" sangkal Hinata.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Iya. Permisi aku mau masuk." kata Hinata sambil berusaha tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Sabar Sasuke, sabar. Semua perempuan itu menyebalkan." kata Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Tuh kan Hinata-chan itu tidak suka sama Sasuke-kun. Jadi Sasuke-kun jangan terlalu percaya diri." sahut Ino.

"Eh ? B-bukan begitu !" sambar Hinata cepat.

"Apanya yang bukan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino.

"Sebetulnya, aku ini su-su..."

"Suki ?" sahut Ino.

"Ki ? Kirimochi deh." sahut Shikamaru.

"Chi ? Hem.. Chikuwa ?" ucap Ino.

"Wanko soba ?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ba.. banana ?" kata Hinata.

'Astaga, jadi main sambung kata, deh. Tapi biarlah yang penting aku bisa bercanda dengan Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama aku ingin seperti ini bersama Sasuke-kun.' inner Hinata senang.

"Na ? Nappa ?" sahut Ino lagi.

"Pasta." kata Shikamaru.

"Tabasco ?" kata Sasuke.

"Ko-ko-koala ?" kata Hinata bingung.

"Hinata-chan, koala itu bukan makanan." sahut Ino.

"Pasti bisa dimakan. Aku yakin koala dimakan di Australia." sahut Hinata.

'Apa mungkin koala dimakan di sana ?' inner Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, koala itu binatang yang dilindungi." sahut Shikamaru.

"Iya, bisa gawat tuh kalau dimakan." kata Sasuke membetulkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Iya ya, gawat tuh kalau dimakan. Hehehehe." sahut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau coco-.."

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." kata Shion memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Eh ? Aku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada waktu ?" tanya Shion lagi.

'Ini ! Dia pasti mau mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke-kun !' inner Hinata panik.

"Tidak ! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh !" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kamu tidak boleh bicara dengan Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ka-karena.. Karena Sasuke-kun itu laki-laki jahat ! Otaknya mesum ! Bahaya kalau berduaan saja dengannya !" sambar Hinata cepat.

"Hinata-chan, ngomongnya sadis banget." kata Ino pelan.

"Hei, hei.." kata Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Dia tidak mesum kok. Aku selalu mengawasi Sasuke-kun, aku tau dia bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu." sahut Shion.

"Em, mau ngomong di belakang ruang olahraga ?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya." jawab Shion.

'Gawat.' pikir Hinata.

"T-tidak mungkin." kata Hinata pelan.

"Sabar Hinata-chan. Jangan pedulikan dia, kita main sambung kata lagi saja, ya." celetuk Kiba.

"Iya kita teruskan permainan sambung kata yang tadi. Oke ?" sahut Naruto.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan ! Pepatah bilang, orang yang mengganggu percintaan bakal mati diinjak kuda lho ?" kata Ino.

"Iya. Kamu ini kan cuma ngerjain Sasuke, Hinata-chan." sahut Shikamaru.

'Ck, mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku. Percintaanku ada di ujung tanduk sekarang ! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dan menyabotase pernyataan cinta itu !' inner Hinata panik.

"Y-ya, aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke-kun.. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." sahut Hinata salah tingkah.

'Wah, toilet ?' inner siswa laki-laki disana.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan ada yang ikut !" kata Hinata cepat-cepat keluar kelas.

"Jangan-jangan Hinata-chan, suka beneran sama Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Ino.

"Masa sih ? Itu tidak mungkin." celetuk Gaara.

"Iya, hahaha. Itu tidak mungkin." sahut Sasori.

.

.

'Itu dia Sasuke-kun !' inner Hinata.

"...Itu sebabnya.. Aku.. Kudengar Sasuke-kun kencan sama Hinata-chan, aku tidak mungkin menyainginya." kata Shion.

"Tapi, kudengar dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Itu sudah keterlaluan, padahal aku sudah suka Sasuke-kun sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Makanya kalau bersedia, apa kamu mau pergi bersamaku ke bazaar taman Konoha ?" kata Shion lagi.

'Sayang sekali ! Aku sudah lima tahun suka Sasuke-kun. Hehehe. Aku berani jamin pasti Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau.' inner Hinata bangga.

"Ya sudah, kita sama-sama saja. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana." jawab Sasuke.

'EH ?!' inner Hinata kaget.

"Serius nih ?" tanya Shion senang.

BUK BUKK BUKK

"Eh ? Kok ada suara ribut ya disana ?" tanya Shion.

"Mungkin kucing ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Meongg, meoonnggg !" kata Hinata pelan.

"Iya, sepertinya memang kucing. Kalau begitu, jam 10 besok di depan taman konoha." kata Sasuke.

"Iya ! Sampai besok." sahut Shion senang.

'Oke, jam 10 di depan taman konoha. Akan kusabotase.' pikir Hinata cepat dan langsung kabur.

.

.

GREEKKK

"Ciee, yang diajak kencan." sahut Naruto.

"Berisik, cuma janji menemani belanja saja." kata Sasuke.

"Itu namanya kencan, Teme." kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi meskipun namanya kencan, kuyakin dia tidak serius padamu Sasuke-kun." sahut Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau bilang begitu atas dasar apa ?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Lho ? Sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan kok ! Lihat saja, rambutnya dekil dan hanya diikat satu bawah. Baju seragamnya juga cuma seadanya. Kulit, rambut, dan kukunya sama sekali tidak terawat." jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hinata-san." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ya ?" sahut Hinata.

"Aku paling benci pada gadis yang suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain." kata Sasuke ketus.

"EH ?!" kata Hinata kaget.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan seketus itu dong ?!" sahut Sai.

"Lagipula Shion bilang, kamu berkencan denganku karena hanya ingin mempermainkanku." kata Sasuke lagi.

'Iya juga. Aku pernah bilang begitu. Tapi kan, bukan maksudku ingin bilang begitu.' pikir Hinata kalut.

"Hinata-chan ?" panggil Ino.

"P-pokoknya besok hujan ! Hujan yang besar sekali !" sahut Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aduh Hinata-chan. Kok bilang begitu ?" tanya yang lain.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hehehe, benar kan hari ini hujan besar. Rasakan Shion, menunggu 30 menit di tengah hujan." kata Hinata pelan.

"Shion. Lama menunggu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, Sasuke-kun." jawab Shion cepat.

'Apa-apaan dia, harusnya kan dia bilang sudah menunggu selama 30 menit.' pikir Hinata sebal.

"Hai nona, kau manis sekali. Mau karaoke barsama ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat dekat Hinata.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata ketus.

.

"Sasuke-kun, mug ini lucu deh." sahut Shion pelan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hei, nona. Mau ke cafe bersamaku ?" tanya seorang laki-laki lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata lagi.

'Sebenarnya aku mengerti. Yang lebih penting dari rasa suka, adalah berusaha menyampaikan perasaan sendiri. Meskipun aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi aku malah selalu membuatnya marah-marah.' pikir Hinata sedih sambil memerhatikan Sasuke dan Shion.

.

.

"Wah, cincin manik merah itu lucu." kata Shion pelan.

"Apa kau mau ? Kubelikan untuk kenang-kenangan hari ini." tawar Sasuke pada Shion.

"Betul nih ?! Kyaa, senangnya." sahut Shion senang.

"Ini."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." kata Shion senang.

"Hn."

BRUKK

"Ah !" sahut Shion tiba-tiba karena ada yang menabraknya.

"Cincinnya jatuh Sasuke-kun. Aku harus mengambilnya." kata Shion tiba-tiba.

"Jangan, bahaya. Cincinnya sudah jatuh ke semak belukar, pasti akan belepotan lumpur." kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kan kamu sudah membelikan itu padaku." kata Shion bersikeras.

"Kubelikan yang lain ?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun." jawab Shion lesu.

'Huh ! Apa katanya ?! Aku tidak peduli, asalkan bisa memiliki cincin yang dibelikan Sasuke-kun.' inner Hinata kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, udaranya semakin dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di cafe ?" tanya Shion.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Shion pun pulang.

.

HUPP...

"Kalau begitu, cincin yang tadi boleh untukku kan ?" tanya Hinata sambil mencari cincin di antara semak belukar itu..

"Cari apa nona ? Mau dibantu ?" tanya seorang pejalan kaki yang sedang lewat situ.

"B-biarkan aku sendiri !" jawab Hinata ketus.

'Asalkan bisa menemukan cincin itu, aku..'

"Ah." kata Hinata yang berhasil menemukan cincin itu.

'Boleh kusimpan untukku, kan ? Tidak akan kubiarkan lepas, cincin yang penuh arti ini..' pikir Hinata sambil menggenggam erat cincin itu ditengah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

HACHIII !

"Astaga, Hinata-chan flu ? Mau permen pelega tenggorokan ?" tanya Naruto pagi itu.

"Kalau flu, harus minum vitamin C, Hinata-chan." usul Sai.

"Iya, arigatou." jawab Hinata malas.

'Duh, mereka malah membuatku tambah pusing saja.' pikir Hinata.

"Hebat ya. Biar sedang sakit flu, Hinata-chan masih terlihat cantik." sahut Kiba.

"Iya, hanya Hinata-chan yang bisa begitu." sahut Shino.

"Orang sepertinya tidak punya masalah cinta, ya ?!" kata Shion pelan.

"Mungkin juga." kata Sasuke membenarkan.

'Aahh, mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali. Membuatku tambah panas saja.'

"Ah."

' Celaka, hidungku berair, Hinata yang imut tidak boleh ingusan.' pikir Hinata lagi.

SRREETT... TING TING..

"Hinata-chan, apaan tuh ?! Lucu sekali." sahut Ino kencang.

"Eh ? Ssstt.. Sssttt..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Wah, ini lucu sekali Hinata-chan. Cincin manik merah." sahut Sakura juga.

'Aduh, gawat.' pikir Hinata panik.

"Eh ?! Cincin manik merah ?!" tanya Shion pelan.

"Em, ano.. Ino-san, boleh kulihat sebentar ?" tanya Shion pada Ino.

"Ini." kata Ino sambil memberikan cincin itu pada Shion.

"Eh ? Jangan Ino." kata Hinata telat.

"Benar, ini kan cincin yang dibelikan Sasuke-kun kemarin. Bahkan cacatnya juga sama." kata Shion sambil mengamati cincin itu.

'Ketahuan.' pikir Hinata lagi.

"Lho ? Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa ada di tangan Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino.

"Bu-bukan begitu." sangkal Hinata.

"I-itu cincin yang berbeda." sangkal Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa sih Hinata-chan masih mengganggu kencan mereka ?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak b-berbuat apa-apa." elak Hinata lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kalau mau cincin seperti itu, biar kubelikan sini." sahut para laki-laki di sana.

"Aku juga bisa beli, Hinata-chan." sahut yang lain.

"B-bukan itu maksudku." kata Hinata lagi.

'Celaka.. Panasku makin tinggi.' pikir Hinata panik.

"Ini cincinku, kembalikan." kata Shion pelan.

"TIDAKK !" sahut Hinata sambil mengambil paksa cincin yang ada di tangan Shion.

"Karena aku, mencarinya di tengah lapangan berlumpur itu ! Makanya ini milikku." kata Hinata yang sudah semakin pusing dan...

BRUKK

"H-Hinata-chan ?" kata teman-temannya panik karena melihat Hinata yang pingsan.

'Kenapa ? Kenapa dia mencuri dengar pembicaraanku ? Kenapa Hinata mengikutiku jalan-jalan ? Dan kenapa dia nekat mencari cincin itu ?' pikir Sasuke sambil menatap sendu Hinata.

"Ternyata Hinata-chan betul-betul mencintai Sasuke-kun." kata Ino mengambil kesimpulan.

"APA ?! TIDAK BISA ! TIDAK MUNGKIN ! TIDAK BOLEH !" sahut murid laki-laki yang ada disana.

"Gomen Shion. Boleh kan cincin itu untuk Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata.

"I-iya." sahut Shion pelan.

'Aku kalah.' pikir Shion sambil tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala brida style.

.

.

.

"Eh ?" kata Hinata pelan.

"Baka, kenapa harus bilang ingin mempermainkanku ?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

'Apa ?! Apa Sasuke-kun sudah tahu ?' pikir Hinata.

"H-habis aku.. aku ini, s-suka.. suka sekali..."

GREEKKK

"Oh, kamu sudah siuman ?" tanya Kabuto tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, i-i-iya.." kata Hinata yang sudah blushing berat.

'Saat ini aku sadar, tidak perlu berdandan sampai cantik untuk membuatmu berpaling dariku. Walaupun aku masih belum bisa menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku berjanji akan menyatakan perasaanku nanti.' pikir Hinata yang pada akhirnya perasaannya terbalaskan.

~Owari~

.

.

~Omake~

.

'Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Perempuan populer di sekolah. Sekarang aku punya pacar, Sasuke-kun, laki-laki yang sudah lama kusukai.'

JEPRET

"Nih, untuk Sasuke-kun separuh." kata Hinata sambil memberikan hasil foto stiker yang barusan mereka buat.

"Arigatou. Baru kali ini aku buat foto stiker." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa iya ? Hinata juga baru pertama kali foto stiker sama laki-laki." kata Hinata antusias.

"Oh ya, tempel di handphone saja. Seperti ini." usul Sasuke.

"Benar juga. Mulai sekarang semua orang akan tahu, kalau aku pacarnya Sasuke-kun. Tidak akan ada perempuan yang berani mendekati Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata panjang lebar.

'Sepertinya Hinata senang sekali.' pikir Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Hinata.

SRETT

"Lho ?" kata Sasuke dan seorang lagi.

"Eh ? Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu ! Siapa nih, gadis cantik yang ada disebelahmu ? Kenalin dong." tanya Suigetsu yang sedang blushing.

"Ah, Se-betulnya, ini.. dia pacarku." kata Sasuke mengenalkan Hinata pada Suigetsu.

"Hinata, ini Suigetsu temanku waktu SD." kata Sasuke mengenalkan Suigetsu pada Hinata.

'Pacar...' pikir Hinata yang sedang bahagia berat.

"Nani ?! Tunggu dulu ! Kamu pacaran dengan gadis ini ?" tanya Suigetsu tidak percaya.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata, pacar Sasuke-kun. Salam kenal." kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Bohong ! Aku saja tidak punya pacar, kok bisa-bisanya Sasuke mendapat pacar secantik ini ?!" kata Suigetsu shock.

'Memangnya kenapa ?' pikir Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ukh ! Gadis ini terlalu manis ! Seperti artis beken, aku tidak terima !" kata Suigetsu yang masih belum mempercayai kebenarannya.

"Tidak kurestui ! Tidak serasi, pasti ada kesalahan ! Semoga cepat putus, aku tidak percaya ! Akan kukutuk !" kata Suigetsu lagi sambil lari sejauh mungkin karena shock.

"Orang itu.. kenapa ?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini, reaksi orang-orang sering membuatku kaget." kata Sasuke.

"Oh, iya.. Tadi kamu bilang aku ini _pacar_ mu ?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata memang pacarku kan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kyaa... Hinata apanya Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata sambil melenggang pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Pacar." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bilang sekali lagi dong !"

"Pacar."

"Tidak kedengaran Sasuke-kun. Bilang sekali lagi." kata Hinata lagi.

"Pacar. Hinata pacarku." kata Sasuke lagi.

.

.

 **END**

Mind to RnR ? ^^


End file.
